Beyond Golden Eyes
by littlefiction
Summary: Totosai suddenly remembers that he forgot his part of a plot laid by Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father, and suddenly takes action. These bickering brothers are going to understand each other wether they like it or not! Temporarily on Hold
1. Sorting Scrolls

Disclaimer: This one does not, and never will own Inu Yasha. This one does not make money off this or any other fan fictions. This is just something imagined up by a playful author who thought others might enjoy this as well.

Author's notes: I love writing about Sesshoumaru and Rin fluff. I love writing about Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha bickering. I love writing about Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha having rare moments of understanding for each other. I love imagining Sesshoumaru having a very squishy center under all that armor. This fanfic gives me the opportunity to play with all of that, and I hope I address it all.

Oh, and don't get confused if I use several names to refer to the same character, like:

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Inu youkai, etc. Or

Inu no taisho, Dog General, Father, etc.

P.S. This is not a yaoi fic, in any sense of the word.

A/N: It occurred to me while I was writing chapter 7 that I do something terribly hypocritical. While writing this story and many other's I've been using words that are not English and failing to provide definitions. I believe all the people who have reviewed so far understand (because no one has asked) the terms I've been using, but that's no excuse not to provide them since I get irritated when an author does not provide definitions for words I am not familiar with. Hypocrisy and being judgmental are both major flaws of mine. I'm working on them, but I'm not rid of them yet. Anyway, here's a glossary of all "Japanese" terms I've used in chapters 1-7. I'll add another glossary if I end up using new terms (I do not speak Japanese and can't verify the accuracy of these translations)

Glossary

**Inu**- dog

**Inu no Taisho**- The title used to refer to Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father. In English I've heard him refered to as the Great Dog Demon and The Dog General

**Youkai**- demon  
**Hakama**- the pants like clothing Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru wear.

"Speaking"**Inu Yasha thinking**_Sesshoumaru thinking_

Intro- Totosai's Terrible Task

"What's this?" It was a simple, sunny day in spring, and Myoga was hiding out in Totosai's cave. As payment, he had agreed to help him sort through a box of old scrolls. Normally, Totosai would not charge Myoga for staying there, but he had complained, "Sorting scrolls is such a hard task for an old man". So, Myoga helped him sort. It was Myoga who found the dusty, tattered scroll marked with the Dog General's symbol. Totosai scratched his head.

"I'm not sure, let me see it." The old smith took the scroll, opened it, and read it in silence, his eyes growing wider by the second.

"Is something the matter, Totosai?"

"Wah! I completely forgot! And I'm so late! Wah! This was supposed to be started when Inu Yasha's mother died!"

"What? What was? What does it say?"

"Oh dear oh dear, how am I going to get those two knuckle heads together without them killing each other or me long enough to do it? Oh, why did I ever agree to this?"

"Agree to what? Does it have something to do with the anniversary of his death?"

"Of course! That's it!"

"So it does then?"

"What? No, I told you, it was supposed to happen after her death! But the anniversary of his is exactly how we're going to get them together!"

"Why we?"

Totosai shrugged.

"You're welcome to stay here alone and unguarded if you like."

"So, when do we leave?" Asked the old flea demon nervously.

…End chapter…

oh, that is so much nicer than typing a whole row of periods. This story is going to be fun, I think. I hope you enjoy it. Also, as you know, I love reviews! Oh, and I realize this chapter was ridiculously short, even by my standards. No worries, I don't intend to make it a habit, this just happens to be where the intro ends. No point in dragging it out just so it will be longer, ya know?


	2. Plot Against the Puppies

Disclaimer: This one doesn't own Inu Yasha and never will. I also do not own Pocky. If I did, I'd be eating some now, which, sadly, I'm not.

Author's notes: (mischievous grin) three words of warning, and they are "action" "reaction" and "interaction".

"Speaking"_'thinking'_

Glossary:

Inu- dog.

Hanyou- half demon.

Miko- shrine maiden. Example- Kagome and Kikyou (who is probably never going to show up in this story.)

Youkai- demon.

Ch 2 Plot Against the Puppies

…Part I: A Puppy's Pride…

Inu Yasha and co were sitting around the well, passing out the fascinating snacks Kagome had brought from her own time, when suddenly…

Bang! Totosai's trusty three-eyed bull landed right Kagome, effectively startling the miko. Unfortunately for Inu Yasha, this resulted in her shrieking

"Sit!" and with that small word, Inu Yasha went plummeting to the ground, crushing a bag of potato chips.

"Inu Yasha!" whined Shippou, "If you weren't going to eat them, you should have let me have them!"

"I didn't do it on purpose you little-"

"Inu Yasha." Totosai interrupted.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha looked up where the old man was perched atop his bull. "What do you want, old man?"

"Today is the anniversary of your father's death. I think you should go to the castle and pay your respects."

"No." Suddenly, Inu Yasha smacked his own neck. He watched as Myoga fluttered down to his hand, then return to his usual shape. He growled. "Myoga! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came with Totosai, of course. Totosai, I think Sesshoumaru may have been right."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is under the impression that you wouldn't dare set foot in his territory, much less at the palace."

"Who does he think he is? I'll show him!" Inu Yasha started running without warning. Sango, Shippou and Miroku climbed atop Kirara, and Kagome joined Myoga and Totosai atop the bull, and they followed Inu Yasha.

"Myoga?" asked Kagome, "When did Sesshoumaru say that about Inu Yasha?"

"Say what?"

"All that about Inu Yasha not daring go to the palace."

"Never, to my knowledge."

"You mean you made it up!"

…Part II: Pooch Proceeds to Palace…

Lord Sesshoumaru strode silently into the clearing where Jaken, Rin, and AhUn were waiting.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" his retainer and ward squealed in unison. He walked pasted them both without so much as a glance, and walked right up to AhUn. The twin headed dragon stood, and waited patiently as his master mounted elegantly. Sesshoumaru turned his bored gaze to Rin and Jaken.

"Rin, Jaken, come. We're going home."

"Home?" asked Rin, puzzled. They had traveled the entire time she had known them, and it never occurred to her that there was a "home".

"Hai. My father's palace."

"Oh, but it's your palace now, Milord. Are we going there because it's the aniver- ah! Wait for me, Milord!" Jaken scrambled quickly to join his master and Rin on the dragon's back. Sesshoumaru suppressed a tired sigh.

…End Chapter…

Ok, also very short. But I'm still setting up the story.


	3. Reunion Rerun and Brothers Battle

Disclaimer: No owning of Inu Yasha for me, Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's notes: this story very nearly came to an abrupt halt. I completely forgot what the plot was. I managed to set up the situation, but forgot where I was going with it. Scary thought, that I could be so excited (and I was extremely excited about this story) about something and then get distracted and then forget all about it. But, through rereading, and thinking about it I very suddenly remembered. And I'm so happy, because I really can't wait to write it.

Very Important!

**Inu Yasha's Thoughts**_Sesshoumaru's Thoughts_

I am grateful to everyone who reads this, but especially to those who review, even short reviews mean so much to me.

Reunion in Rerun and the Brothers Battle

"Do they have to fight every time they see each other?" Shippou asked, "Rin, why does Sesshoumaru want him dead? He doesn't seem to be after the tetsuiga anymore."

"I'm not sure, Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't talk about it much."

The sight that greeted Sesshoumaru upon his return to the castle was, to say the least, odd. It wasn't that Sesshoumaru's followers were fighting with Inu Yasha, because in this part of the world nearly everyone followed Sesshoumaru, and lately being a demon and fighting Inu Yasha really wasn't so original either. What was startling was the location. Inu Yasha was not only there, but had already made it into the courtyard of a fortress that was supposed to be impenetrable.

"Inu Yasha." Said pup looked up, and scowled.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here!"

"At my castle? Whatever I wish. Why are you here, little brother? Have you finally come to your senses and decided to beg for your life?"

"Shut up, bastard! I'm here because… because…"

"You're here to pay your respects to your late father, remember, Master Inu Yasha?"

"What? Myoga, when did you get here, I thought you fled already."

"Myoga."

"Ah! He's spotted me, protect me, Master Inu Yasha!"

"Myoga!" Sesshoumaru lunged at the old flea demon, who had become horribly tangled in Inu Yasha's hair in an attempt to conceal himself from Sesshoumaru's view, and was now trying desperately to escape. With a sudden bang, Totosai and his one-eyed bull appeared beside Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru, who would like nothing more than to slaughter all three of them, twisted mid air in order to swing his light whip straight through them.

What happened next took all of three seconds, but felt like slow motion to Sesshoumaru. He could hear Jaken squawking in the background, and saw Totosai raise the two headed staff. For a brief instant, when the staff, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru were aligned, he felt a great power flow through him, and then again back towards the staff. In his shock, he very nearly fell to the ground.

Nearly. With a show of flexibility no dog should possess, he twisted around, and landed gracefully on his feet in a crouch.

**What the hell was that!**

_What's this? His lips weren't moving. How was I able to hear that?_

**What the hell! Sesshoumaru, is that you?**

"Totosai! Explain yourself at once!" Totosai, had other things in mind. He, and Myoga (who had detangled himself and fled just before the staff was raised) were flying away on the one-eyed bull.

_Fool! You will not escape!_

Sesshoumaru was beside the bull before Inu Yasha even knew he had moved, and was sitting in Totosai's lap with far more dignity than should be possible in that situation.

Just try and use your fire or hammer from here.

Oh! I get it, he can't use his fire from there because he'll hurt the bull and fall, and he can't use the hammer because there's no room to swing!

"Ah! Get off me! What are you doing?"

"Why can I hear Inu Yasha's thoughts?"

"You should be able to sense more than that!"

"Explain."

"What is he feeling?"

"I don't care."

"But you do know."

_Yes. I do. He's confused. And nervous. Not frightened, as he should be, but nervous._

**Bastard! I heard that!**

_I know._

It was your father's wish that when Lady Izayoi died, you and Inu Yasha would be forced to understand each other. He knew-"

"That woman died a long time ago."

"Yes, well, I might have forgotten to do it at the time… but that's not the point! The point is, he knew you would make Inu Yasha's life harder for him, so he wanted you to be able to understand what he was going through and have compassion for him, so you wouldn't give him such a hard time of things."

"Father was not so naïve as that."

"No, he wasn't. There's one other part I forgot to mention."

"…"

"You're fate is his, and his is yours. If he dies, so do you."

_Damn._

**Ooooo you cussed!**

_Shut up. You annoy me._

**Yeah? Or what? You'll kill me?**

_Oh no. Now how do I shut him up? What's this?_

Totosai and company vanished very suddenly, and Sesshoumaru was falling to the ground. Just as he was about to catch himself-

"Inu Yasha. Put me down at once." _Or perish!_

"Oh, like I'm gonna let you fall and die in the process."

"Inu Yasha, I can fly. I am in no danger of plummeting to my death. Put me down."

_I will not slaughter Inu Yasha right now. I will not slaughter Inu Yasha right now. I will not slaughter Inu Yasha right now. I will not…._

Inu Yasha dropped Sesshoumaru. Who landed on his feet.

"Hey, he said 'your fate'. Does that just mean if one of us dies, or does that apply to injury as well?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Lets find out." Without further notice, Sesshoumaru punched in the jaw with enough force to send him flying backwards. Sesshoumaru went very, very tense.

_That answers that. Why did I feel it everywhere? It is worse than being hit. At least a direct attack you feel something definite, something that can be measured, this, this is so strange._

**I dunno, how weird. Hang on; you said its worse? Prepare to suffer, Sesshoumaru!**

Inu Yasha punched himself in the chin with as much force as he could muster. Sesshoumaru tensed momentarily, but recovered quickly.

_Fool! I can hit harder than you, and I can take more pain than you! You'll never win this!_

"What are they doing?" A very bewildered demon slayer asked.

"They appear to being themselves up." The monk said, calm in spite of being very perplexed.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

"No!" Shouted Inu Yasha as he punched a boulder with enough force to send waves of pain shooting up his arm.

"Do not presume to command me, Miko!" Kagome growled in frustration.

"Inu Yasha! Sit!" Inu Yasha went plummeting to the earth, which was so common everyone expected it. Sesshoumaru was forced to one knee, which was so rare, no one did. Inu Yasha looked up, and grinned in triumph.

**Ha! 'This Sesshoumaru' doesn't look so tough now!**

Sesshoumaru growled, standing back up.

"Kagome! Do it again!"

"What? No."

"Do it again!"

"I said no!"

"Kagome, you stupid wench do it a-"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inu Yasha moaned in an Inu Yasha shaped crater, while Sesshoumaru, who had tensed, but managed not to bend, relaxed.

_Fool. I was caught off guard. That won't work on me again._

**Ow.**

…End Chapter…

Tee hee that was so nice I was writing and everything just seemed to fall into place. Yay! Finally I was able to update a story!


	4. Tense Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Author's notes:

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

**Inu Yasha's Thoughts**_Sesshoumaru's Thoughts_

Tense Truce

"I don't need you following me around!"

"You don't get it, Little Brother. I pride myself on being indestructible. You are a hanyou with more weaknesses than the average mortal, and now if you get yourself killed, I'll die too! I will not allow you to wander around unguarded. Your pride is worth nothing to me, I will not sacrifice my reputation for it!"

"Doesn't he mean, he won't sacrifice his life for it?" Mumbled a very disturbed Kagome.

"You would think that, but no."

"Myoga!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's upbringing was very ridged. A very different set of principles than what most people learn were drilled into his head at a very young age."

"So your saying he really does value his reputation over his life."

"In a matter of speaking. You see, he values his family's legacy above his own life, and because he is, in his eyes, the only legitimate member left, his reputation is how his family is likely to be remembered."

"Wow. That's a lot of pressure." Sango mused.

"Indeed."

_What is he doing?_

**I'm sniffing for Naraku, what does it look like?**

_Fool. Naraku is in that direction._

**What? How can you tell? His scent isn't in the air anymore, the air moves too much.**

_Do not compare your senses with mine, half-breed; you are not in the same class._

**I'm getting tired of you saying that, Sesshoumaru!**

Then kill yourself, and I'll never think of it again.

**Ha! You don't want that remember? If I die, so do you!**

Fool. If I didn't have other responsibilities, I'd impale myself upon the Tokijin just to be rid of you.

**You wouldn't. No body is that stuck up.**

Inu Yasha. You can hear my thoughts. You would know if I were deceiving you.

**He's not kidding. What the hell? Does he hate me that much?**

Hate you? Fool. You are not so important.

**Ha! That was a lie!**

Damn. I will not be made a fool of. I can't! He must die!

**What the hell!**

Sesshoumaru lunged at Inu Yasha, claws glistening with poison. Inu Yasha dodged just in time, and was only scratched. Unfortunately, he was scratched with a very potent poison. Inu Yasha clutched at his injured thigh, and glared at Sesshoumaru, who appeared completely unaffected.

**But he's not unaffected. I can feel it- he's in pain. And he's so tired. Why is he so tired? Doesn't he ever sleep? But this isn't just a regular, he needs more sleep kind of tired, this is something bigger, something older…**

Sesshoumaru sprung at Inu Yasha for another attack, but stopped, his claws hovering above Inu Yasha's shoulder.

What's this?

Inu Yasha's head was bowed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this more difficult than necessary. We are in this together, and I'm only making things worse. This must be hard for you, you have so much more to lose than me. If you want to kill me, killing us both, so be it, but I won't fight you right now. If not, lets stop fighting, just until we find away to fix this. Then we can fight each other unhindered, and have a good battle, one that no one will ever be able to say whoever won only won because of the situation. Ok?"

He means it. How oddly generous. Very well, I will spare you for now… and myself…

…End Chapter…

Woot! Two chapters! So happy! But, it will probably be a while before I update this again, because I still need to update Dumplings and A Debt Repaid. Hm. I just noticed. I may have different methods for each, but A Debt Repaid and Beyond Golden Eyes both essentially have the same plot. The only real difference is Sesshoumaru will have to learn to understand Inu Yasha as well. The one thing that worries me though, is that this is one more story I've thought up where the end doesn't just naturally occur. (sigh) I hope this does run into the same problems as the others did. Oh well. I think of something. Anyway, as I was saying, won't be updating this story again for a little bit because I want to get some ground covered on Dumplings and A Debt Repaid.


	5. Blank Brother

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha. I do not, and never will.

Author's notes:

Wow, another chapter where I have no idea what I'm going to write when I start. Wish me luck!

"Speaking"_Sesshoumaru's Thoughts_**Inu Yasha's Thoughts**

Ch. 5-

**You're so boring! Say something! Think something! Do something!**

Inu Yasha was getting restless. He was beginning to think he would prefer the violence to this dreadful nothingness. Everyone was eating and talking, except for Sesshoumaru, and his silence felt tangible to Inu Yasha, who could sense him, and yet sensed nothing but emptiness. And he couldn't figure out why. He decided to investigate. Standing up, he started walking over to Sesshoumaru.

"Inu Yasha?" Asked Kagome, suddenly concerned.

"I'm just going to check on Sesshoumaru."

**Anything to shut up this silence already!**

As he came closer, he heard it.

_Inu Yasha._

It wasn't directed at him; it was just a statement, an acknowledgement… and then nothing.

**What? Oh, but I suppose he's never totally off guard. He probably just determined I wasn't a threat and went back to his thinking. Well, no, if he were thinking I would hear it, right? What's wrong with him?**

Inu Yasha approached his older brother with great care. It wouldn't do to startle him; he'd only attack, which would be bad for everyone involved. The younger inu looked at Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were glazed over. Inu Yasha waved his hand before his oblivious brother's face.

**What the? Something's wrong.**

He lifted his hand, deciding to poke him to see if he would react. When he reached towards his forehead to poke him, the reaction surprised him, if for no other reason than the sheer speed of it.

_InuYashaforeheadstophim!_

Before Inu Yasha even realized what Sesshoumaru had thought, long clawed fingers were squeezing his wrist.

"Oh, so you're not possessed then."

_As if there were a demon alive who could possess this Sesshoumaru._

"If that wasn't it how come you're mind was a complete blank a second ago?"

"To silence you." His face betrayed nothing, but there was a definite sneer in his voice.

"Uh, Sessh, you gonna let go anytime soon?" **How the hell!**

Before Inu Yasha knew what hit him, Sesshoumaru had yanked his wrist, pulling him to the ground. Inu Yasha lay sprawled on his back before his brother.

_Much better._

"What was that for!"

My name is NOT 'Sessh' 

"That's it?"

"No. It is satisfying seeing you in the dirt, where you belong."

"That's it!" Inu Yasha lunged at Sesshoumaru, trying to pin him down. With only one arm to push him off, Sesshoumaru was having difficultly remaining upright, and Inu Yasha was leaning over him

**Ha! I'm over you!**

_You are on your feet, and I am sitting, and with only one arm I am able to keep you from knocking me over. You have nothing to smir- FUCK!_

Kagome, apparently, had had enough, and had proceeded to shriek "Sit!" at the top of her lungs, bringing Inu Yasha crashing into the earth, Sesshoumaru underneath him.

_What? On my back? Beneath the half-breed? No!_

**Ha, now this is satisfying.**

_Shut up, half breed! GET OFF OF ME!_

**Sure thing, when the spell wears off.**

_NOW!_ Sesshoumaru forced his legs between himself and Inu Yasha, and with all the strength he could muster, kicked him off of him, before jumping out from under him. 

_It is those beads that make that possible._

**Yeah.**

_Inu Yasha. This is unacceptable. That is low even for you, allowing a mere human to slam you into the dirt with a word._

**Yeah, look who's talking; she slammed you just as low, and beneath a half-breed no less!**

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. _Silence._

**Why should I listen to- Oh shit.**

Sesshoumaru lunged at Inu Yasha, claws gleaming green with poison. Inu Yasha jumped out of the way just in time. As he jumped, Sesshoumaru's eyes followed his movements, but his eyes were wide and seemed to look past him. Inu Yasha could see himself clearly in his mind, as though he were looking at himself through someone else's eyes… but over his own image flashed that of another demon, a muscular inu with golden eyes, white hair, and a blue stripe on each cheek.

**Shit.**

…End chapter…

A/N Here's the part where I defend my placing the word "fuck" in Sesshoumaru's vocabulary. He only thinks it, not says it out loud, he deals with lesser demons often enough he should certainly know the word, and how else does a snobby inu who is considered one of the strongest demons alive react to very suddenly having a half breed slam him into the dirt, on his back, beneath him, with power that came from a human?

Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's been ages since I posted, but I seriously lost this story. This isn't where I was originally going, but I like it (although it's starting to feel a even more like A Debt Repaid. This chapter and the next, at least, are new for me.


	6. Inner Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and never will. Inu Yasha and related stuff belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This will probably be the last time I post for a little while, school is hectic and I'm on a mission.

Ch. 6 Inner Issues

**Shit.**

For an instant, Inu Yasha saw a myriad of unidentifiable emotions raging in his brother's eyes. For an instant, Inu Yasha saw his brother's sorrow and vulnerability. For an instant, Inu Yasha hesitated- and in that instant, Sesshoumaru attacked.

Inu Yasha had never seen his brother fight like this. This was frenzied, reckless; a random assortment of powerful, poorly aimed blows.

**What the hell! He's fighting like me!**

With every blow he took, and every blow he dodged, he saw it, his father, flashing in front of him, moving the way he moved and with every move Sesshoumaru grew more reckless. He could hear the humans arguing about what to do, but ignored them. He could let himself get distracted- Sesshoumaru had a powerful punch. Sesshoumaru's power was undeniable, but his aim was getting worse with every passing moment. Sesshoumaru brought his first crashing towards Inu Yasha with such force he over balanced, and fell, staring at Inu Yasha, or rather, through Inu Yasha, the entire time.

Inu Yasha could no longer see the clearing, or even himself. He was in a dojo, the same large inu where he ought to be. Words came from his throat that he did not say, in a voice he never used.

"You can do better than that."

And that's when he realized…

**He can't even see me anymore…**

(Sesshoumaru's vision)

Sesshoumaru landed with a thud on the dojo floor, his father staring down on him sternly.

"Get up."

He rose shakily, dusted off his hakama, bowed, and assumed a defensive stance.

His father stood, looking casual to anyone who didn't know better. They stood there, no one moving, for several seconds, before his father's foot lifted, and Sesshoumaru sprang forward.

He ran towards his father's feet, spinning into a kick at the larger demon's ankles, before getting swiftly kicked aside. Sesshoumaru rolled to his feet and jumped at his father, knocking into him with all the force he could muster. His father fell and pulled him down with him, rolled him over and pinned him beneath him.

"Now what, pup?"

Sesshoumaru struggled but could not get up. He could see his father looking down on him with little concern; clearly confident the pup was stuck. Sesshoumaru struggled wildly, trying to knock his father off of him, with no luck. Desperate to get free, his eyes began to turn red, his pupils shrank and his body was engulfed in red light.

(Reality)

Sesshoumaru landed with a thud as Inu Yasha watched in shock. Sesshoumaru rose shakily, and dusted off his hakama before settling in a defensive stance. Inu Yasha barely dared to breathe.

**Shit! What is problem!** Inu Yasha decided to approach his brother carefully. He raised one foot slowly, the very image of hisfather doing the same in his mind,and Sesshoumaru lunged at his ankles. Inu Yasha easily dodged his brother's attack. Sesshoumaru rolled to his feet and ran full speed at Inu Yasha, crashing into him and knocking him to the ground. Inu Yasha rolled him off and pinned by the shoulders while trying to reason with him.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru struggled desperately but with surprisingly little force. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide, turning red as his pupils shrunk and his body was engulfed in red light.

**Shit!**

…end chapter…

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It has been brought to my attention that the last chapter (and I'm writing this note before releasing this chapter, so this one may be as well, I'm not sure) may be a bit unclear. Hopefully this one cleared things up a bit, but if not, here's an explanation. When Inu Yasha "sees" himself, and another demon flashing over his own image, he's really seeing what Sesshoumaru is seeing, and what Sesshoumaru is seeing isn't real. Inu Yasha moved in a way, once, during the last chapter, that reminded him of his father, which triggered an unpleasant memory. Sesshoumaru, being the deliciously damaged goods that he is, is having a bit of a flashback. I hope this chapter and this explanation cleared that up for you. I do want to eventually write a story where Inu no Taisho really does return, because I'd like to see how Sesshoumaru deals with it, but I haven't been able to really imagine it clearly yet. Oh, and just incase it seems like I'm being flaky at any point, I just want to let everyone know that my mom has set a new rule, I can't use the computer after 9:30pm unless it's for homework, and homework and chores usually take me until around 9:45-10:30pm, so my play on the computer time is limited. I actually wrote this by hand (which I almost never do, but I guess I'll be doing more often) but that means I have to add the time it takes to type, edit, format and reword (because I don't reread what I have when I write by hand because it's too hard to edit anyway) to the time I get to spend on it, plus even if I get it done, odds are I won't be able to post it that night. So, my already irritatingly irregular updates are about to get less regular. I really am sorry about this.

Oh, and no, as much as I love repitition, no need to worry, I will not be begining and ending every chapter with a curse. But knowing what Sesshoumaru turns into when he gets like that, and that Inu Yasha can't afford to fight back (and realizes it wouldn't be fair to hurt him in this state anyway) can you really blame him for thinking that?


	7. Transformation Situation

Disclaimer: I have not gained the rights to Inu Yasha since last night. I still do not own Inu Yasha or related stuff and it all still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Since no one can truly replace her as an artist let us hope she remains the owner. (as around the globe countless authors are jumping for joy declaring one less competition!)

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviews! I would especially like to thank D-chan3, whose review inspired the creation of this chapter. I do not know what I will write, but this reviewer is the reason I am writing this morning. I had no idea where to go and this persons review helped me find the flow of the story. I'll follow it- let's hope it leads somewhere interesting.

A/N2: I also wish to thank I'm Nova, whose firm review is the reason I'm writing again after such a long pause.

Ch. 7 Transformation Situation

**I have to stop him! But how? He doesn't even see me!**

In a burst of bright light Sesshoumaru's body sped into the air, and vanished, in its place stood an enormous white inu.

**Wow. He looks weird balancing on three legs.**

Sesshoumaru wobbled slightly from leaning on a left paw that wasn't there. He stared at the missing arm as though lost.

_What? When did that happen? Father?_

Sesshoumaru looked further down, noticing for the first time how much farther the ground was from his face. His confusion pushed his rage to the background and he reverted to his more practical form. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, taking in the scents around him.

_Sweat. Blood. Dog. Half-breed dog. Grass. Half-breed… Half-breed… He smells like us… the demon half, it's like father…_ Sesshoumaru opened his eyes calmly at the realization, _Inu Yasha. _The first thing Sesshoumaru noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was not, in fact, in the dojo. Second was his little brother, who was gaping at him as if he had randomly turn purple.

"Inu Yasha."

The first thing Inu Yasha noticed when Sesshoumaru opened his eyes was that Inu Yasha no longer saw two locations on top of each other, nor did he see his father's image where he himself should be. **Is… Is he back?**

_Baka._

**Keh, he's back.**

_It wasn't real… It's been a long time. I need rest, but Inuyasha… I mustn't think anymore. _With this last thought, Sesshoumaru calmly sat down, legs folded, eyes closed, and forced his mind to a total blank.

**A long time since what? What's his problem? First the freaky double vision, and now he's gone completely! Well, not gone, I mean, he's right there, but…**

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys!"

_Ha. He admits he is no match for me. Finally he accepts reality._

"Jerk! I heard that!" Inuyasha shouted irritably.

"Heard what?" Sango asked, confused.

"Sesshoumaru, he just—never mind. What am I supposed to do about that guy, he's got no survival instincts, he's gonna get us both killed!"

_Fool. No one could live as a warrior as long as I have without strong survival instincts._

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "I'm sorry we didn't help, but Myoga said not to interfere, or we could hurt you too."

_Naïve. Myoga values his own safety above all else._

**That's one thing we agree on.**

"Inuyasha, can I have a word with you in private?"

"What for?"

"There is a time-sensitive matter I wish to discuss with you. This way please." Miroku walked deep into the forest, Inuyasha following irritably.

"If it's so time sensitive, why not just say it already, the girls can't hear us from here."

"It's not the girls I'm worried about, Inuyasha, I do not wish your brother to overhear."

"Good luck with that one. Whatever you say, I'm bound to think about, so he'd just hear it in my thoughts."

"There must be some way to get beyond his reach."

"I doubt it."

_The monk is a fool. It is as you say, and even if it were not, I can hear him quite clearly from here._

"Sesshoumaru can hear you, Miroku."

"Oh? Are you certain?"

"Yes. According to him, you are a fool, and he can hear you easily from here."

"I see. Then we might as well go back. I was going to recommend we seal him, but—"

"Miroku, you couldn't even seal the Tokijin, which Sesshoumaru was able to repress. Any attempts to seal him would only get us all killed."

"It would be risky but—"

"No, better to just leave him alone." **Last thing I need is for him to freak out on me again. Sesshoumaru. **Silence.** Sesshoumaru, I know you can hear me.**

_You can't hear what doesn't make a sound, fool._

**You know what I'm saying, jerk! Now tell me what happened earlier, what was I seeing earlier?**

_A memory, damn, he heard that, no more thoughts._

**What do you mean a memory? There has to be more to it, you didn't even know I was there.**

_I did._

**Liar!**

_I must distract him—_

**That's not gonna work, Sesshoumaru, you're gonna have to deal with whatever the hell it is you're not dealing with—What the!?!** Inuyasha collided with the dirt, wincing at the pain pulsing from his thoroughly bruised cheekbone. **Jerk! What was that for?**

_He can't read my thoughts if he's unconscious._

**Oh yeah? Well the same goes for you, buddy! Ha! If I knock you out, you can't get us killed!**

_And that would answer nothing. Go ahead and try it._

"You asked for it!" Inuyasha shouted and charged.

"What are you doing!?!" Miroku cried out, shocked, "You'll just die along with him!"

"I'm not gonna kill him, just—" Inuyasha slumped to the ground unconscious from the force of the Tokijin's hilt crashing against his skull.

_Now to get some sleep while he's still unconscious. It's more dangerous, but at least if I dream he won't learn anything._ "Monk. You will erect a barrier around Inuyasha and myself. Remember that whatever harm comes to me comes to Inuyasha as well." Sesshoumaru dragged the unconscious half-breed to the shade of the nearest tree, then sat, leaning against the trunk to rest.

…end chapter…

OMG it's been over 10 months! 10 months! How does anyone put up with me? I'm so sorry this took so long, I just had absolutely no idea where I was going with this, and then for the longest time I haven't been in the mood to write Inuyasha fics for some reason, but the most recent reviewer beat me into writing, and I'm grateful, because I finally have a direction to go. Thank you so much I'm Nova, your review made a very important demand that has allowed me to continue.


End file.
